Tattooed
by shynewone
Summary: Three years later, Edward still yearns for the girl he left behind. But there are bigger things brewing on the horizon, things that will send him and his family down a path of danger and adventure, entangling their fates with Bella's along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest creation, "**Tattooed**"! For those of you who have followed me here from my story "**Vendetta"**, thank you so much for sticking with me, and I promise Vendetta will be finished eventually. For now, just sit back and enjoy my newest creation. I hope you all like it! -**SNO**_

**Disclaimer**: Twilight and all of it's characters are all property of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>"<strong>A Lost Package<strong>"

Edward stared at the tan package in his hands, the same one he had held just days ago. But now there were bright red letters jumping out at him like a warning. "Return to Sender. Attempted, Not Known."

It had been 3 years since Edward had left the love of his life, Bella, in a misguided attempt to keep her safe from harm. But there wasn't a day that went by that his undead heart didn't ache for hers, that he didn't miss the deep pools in her eyes, or the fiery touch of her skin. His family was, disheartened, to say the least, about leaving Bella and their lives in Forks behind. But, they were supportive, and had tried their best the past couple of years to keep him occupied with other things.

Living in Boston seemed to help; attending Boston University while simultaneously keeping their family's secret was as consuming as Carlisle had hoped it would be. The sun shined more in Boston, but they only took classes during the fall and winter semesters at the university. Carlisle worked the graveyard shift at Boston University Hospital, never having to worry about exposure during the sunlight. Even if he was, for some reason, stuck at the hospital into the brighter hours of the morning, the parking garage was below the hospital, where no sunlight could ever creep through. Esme spent her days writing her memoir; she hoped to one day share their family's story with other vampires and prove to them that being a vampire did not have to mean being a monster as well. She missed her would-be daughter from time-to-time, but to please Edward, she left Bella and her relationship with their family out of her book.

Rosalie took the transition the easiest, though she was rather upset about not having another graduation cap and diploma to add the their collection. Leaving Forks was easy for her; she never wanted Bella to be a vampire and she never wanted her family to be put at risk. She preferred the status quo, and was relieved that things could return to the way they were before. Emmet was not as easy to convince, however. He had grown rather attached to the idea of having Bella as a sister, and Edward knew it had saddened him to leave her the way they did. But he respected Edward's choice, and busied himself with school and Rosalie, as well as the occasional wrestling match with Jasper.

Jasper's time after the birthday incident had been riddled with relief, sadness, guilt, and a little bit of heartache. He knew he was the reason that his family had to uproot themselves once more; though Alice insisted the decision was Edward's alone, he knew that Edward never would have done so had he not tried to kill Bella during their last encounter. But that's also where Jasper felt some relief. As much as he felt guilty over setting the past three years into motion, he also felt relieved that a huge amount of pressure had finally been lifted off of his shoulders. It was nice to not have to worry about whether or not he was going to kill Bella everyday. But that's about where his relief ended. He felt the sadness of all of his family, his empathic abilities now seeming a bit of curse to him. What was worse was that he couldn't help but feel responsible for the emotions he had but his wife through.

Alice fought vehemently against leaving Bella, but eventually bowed out due to her loyalty to Jasper, Edward, and the rest of her family. But that didn't stop Jasper from feeling every ounce of sadness and regret that poured out of Alice in the days following their departure. She ached for just one more minute with her once best friend, for a chance to explain why she needed to leave, for a chance to say goodbye. Jasper knew Alice did not blame him for what had happened. If anything, her animosity was more geared towards Edward, who only made it worse by forbidding Alice to look for Bella's future anymore. He scolded her each time he saw her looking for it, and eventually Alice grew tired of the constant fighting. So she yielded, allowing herself and the rest of the family to fall into a comfortable state of complacency.

But Edward couldn't help himself. It had been three years since he had last been in contact with his Bella, and he could no longer resist the urge to have some form of interaction. He saw her 21st birthday as a perfect opportunity to remind her that someone still cared for her. He didn't leave his name anywhere on the package or the gift; he had listed the return address as a P.O. box in Boston. Bella never would have known where it had come from. He tore open the packaging and removed the little blue box from its bubble wrapping. He lifted the lid to reveal the Swarovski crystal swan still sitting neatly in its holder, the delicate neck chain tucked gently behind the protective cardboard. It was clear the package hadn't been opened prior till now and that the necklace had been untouched.

A sense of panic began to creep its way into Edward's mind. He tried to silence each irrational question with a more rational answer. Why was the postal service unable to deliver the package to Bella's home in Forks? _Because she's graduate high school already and is probably off at college._ But then why wouldn't Charlie just take the package and pass it along to Bella? Why doesn't he live there anymore? _Because maybe he's retired. He probably felt unsafe about sending his accident-prone daughter off to college without him. Maybe they moved somewhere together and she commutes to college._ There were too many unanswered questions.

He had almost resolved himself to going back to Forks to find her, to seek out the one thing he had been missing for the past couple of years. And then he felt the hard, cold pressure on his shoulders, as the pixie-like vampire spoke, or rather thought, to him.

"_I think it's a little unfair that you forbid me from monitoring Bella's future, when you sit here and plan to entangle yourself in it," _Alice hissed inwardly. "_I kept my mouth shut when I saw you sending the present, but I won't let you go back to Forks and to Bella, after you've pushed so hard for the rest of this family to let her be."_

Edward turned to face her, his mouth already open to produce a rebuttal argument. But he was never given the chance.

"Let it go," she begged, her eyes so sad and downcast. "Don't make this family go through knowing her and leaving her again."

She turned her eyes upwards now, to directly stare into his.

"Please, let it go."

Edward's resolve quickly vanished. He couldn't bear to torture Alice like this. He dropped his head in defeat and let out an anguished sigh. It was, after all, best for Bella if he stayed away.

"You're right, Alice," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven," she replied lightly, her happier personality returning to her, "but only if you still plan on buying me that car when we get to England. Just a heads up, by the way, get the red, not the blue."

He managed a smirk as she walked away, remembering the car he was intending on buying Alice when they reached their vacation home in England. The weather was warming up now in Boston, and the sun was starting to come out more often. This was their cue to head for their timeshare in England, where the clouds were an ever-present friend to those who wished to hide themselves from the sun.

However, Edward would not let Alice or the trip to England distract him completely from his goal. He would find a way to learn where his Bella was, not so he could see her, but just so he could know he was safe. Whatever manner he chose to accomplish this with would have to wait till they arrived in England though, so Alice would be more occupied and less likely to see any last minute decision he made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I know I didn't give much away yet, but I like to take my time setting up the foundation for a story. Keep your eye's open for more updates throughout the week! -_SNO_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. The plot, however, is mine.

**Farrah**

The plane ride to England was a relatively peaceful one, aside from Emmett's complaints of boredom. Edward found it amusing that his brother could still find something to complain about, despite their first-class accommodations. Though stillness came naturally to the Cullens, they felt the need to shift every once in a while to keep their fellow passengers from suspecting anything. Edward doubted any of them would have noticed however; their minds were too engulfed in their phones and laptops to take much notice of anything else.

Edward didn't have much time to focus on Bella in the hours after their arrival. The whole family was set on adapting to their temporary home at Abbey Dore Court. It was a beautiful, yet minor, country house in Abbey Dore, Herefordshire, England. Built in the late 19th century, the house had the most beautiful plantsman's garden Esme had ever seen. It's brick exterior was complimented by tree roots and branches that extended up the southeast corner of the house. There were multiple large windows, not quite to the extreme that their home in Forks once exhibited, but enough to give it a touch of grandeur. The sitting room was adorned with small but delicate chandeliers and a pale blue ceiling, which was divided into squares by large and engraved white molding. It, of course, featured a wooden piano so Edward would be able to sooth his anxieties and his family could enjoy his music. The dining room, which would go un-used, featured the same intricate white molding, but with a blood red ceiling to match the deep wood dining set. The bedrooms, all beautiful within themselves, would go relatively unused, aside from the dressers, which would store each couples personal belongings.

Edward had just finished packing away the last of his things when the thoughts of someone unexpected caught his attention.

_Edward._

He turned to face the woman leaning against his doorway. Her silver hair cascaded over her shoulders and stopped just above her naval. Her black combat boots, topped with fur, cut off the bottom of her gray skinny jeans. She wore a loose, flowing burgundy shirt and an angled black leather jacket. She was, in every sense, casually beautiful. But the one distinctive feature that Edward was instinctively drawn to was her piercing golden eyes.

The same eyes that he possessed.

"Farrah", Edward spoke, making a point not to move towards the female vampire at the other end of his room.

"_Nice to see you, Edward,"_ Farrah thought, as she took a few steps in through the doorway. A smirk spread across her lips as she appraised him mentally, her thoughts getting a little too inappropriate for Edward's taste. His lips pursed in disapproval.

"Can I help you with something?" Edward pursued, hoping to dissuade her from continuing her current train of thought.

The home they were residing in was only available to them through Carlisle's ties that he had made while staying with the Volturi. Farrah, and her coven, was one the few vegetarian vampires in the European area. Her coven also happened to be the owners of the country home in which they were staying; Farrah was their "house guide". She had taken a particular interest in Edward during their last stay in England, and had been hoping to pursue those interests further during this season's stay. Edward, however, was having none of it.

Farrah twirled a strand of her silver hair between her fingers and titled her head to the side.

_I can think of a few things,_ she thought as she crossed to the bed in the center of the room. She sat down on the edge and crossed her legs as leaned back, allowing her eyes to wander once more over Edward's body.

"You know," Edward interrupted once more, "my hearing has not diminished since our last visit. You do not have to _think _at me, I'm perfectly capable of hearing you speak."

_Oh, you're probably capable of a lot of things, Edward, _she mused, _and I'm sure hearing is one of them. But our conversations just feel so much more...intimate...this way._

She rose from her position on the bed and made her way to the window next to Edward's dresser. She turned to face him, her smile fading just slightly.

"But alas," she finally spoke, "I'm not here for pleasure." _Though I'd like to be_.

"Alastair needs to see you and your family as soon as possible. Apparently it's got something to due with his research. I suggest you see him fairly soon; you know what he's like when he thinks he's onto something."

And with that, her smile quickly returned in full bloom. She spun and headed for the door, stopping just once to take a final look back at Edward.

But he wasn't focusing on her, or her thoughts anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. But the plot is mine.**

**Alastair**

Alastair was the most brilliant man Edward had ever met. Even as a human, Alastair had an uncanny desire to learn anything and everything. There was no malice in his heart, just an undying love for the act of learning, of gaining something that could one day be shared with others. And Alastair had no reservations sharing what he knew with his fellow vampires. In fact, he often relished in their visits, thankful for the company and opportunity to share what he had recently learned.

But there was one thing that Alastair would never make the mistake of doing, and that was sharing what he knew with humans.

It wasn't that he detested humans or thought them inferior. No, in fact it was his love for humans, or specifically, human _life_ that kept him a "vegetarian" in the first place. But Alastair has learned his lesson the hard way, and he would never again allow a human to walk down that path.

* * *

><p>He was a 25-year-old graduate student at the University of Cambridge, working on his PhD in philosophy. He spent many a night scouring the pages of books and encyclopedias in the university's library. On one particular night, he found himself wandering through an older collection of texts. The university library had just finished its expansion, and they were in the process of moving some of the older texts around so the space could be better utilized. Eventually, he stumbled upon a book that caught his interest, <em>The Dictionnaire Infernal, <em>which contained a list of "all known demons" at that time. One particular demon caught his attention. From that point on, his life was changed. He studied the history of vampires, tracing their appearances in mythology from Persia to Greece. But it wasn't enough for Alastair; he needed to know more, he yearned to understand.

After books became of little use, he began scouring England for anyone who might have knowledge of these "blood-thirsty beats". Eventually, he discovered an underground subculture, hiding in the back alleys and clubs of England. They were humans, humans who were addicted to the idea of becoming a vampire. They worshipped them and offered themselves freely to any vampire willing to take them. But these were simply vampire "enthusiasts", begging for a chance at immortality. That was not what he wanted. No. He wanted to find a vampire, yes, but only to learn everything he could from his encounter, not to become one himself. Alastair grew frustrated that he would never find what he was so eagerly seeking. But one night, after questioning many of these vampire worshipers, the name_ Lorelei_ began to whisper at his ears. He turned back to the man he was questioning and asked if he had ever heard that name before.

"You do not find, Lorelei," he whispered softly in Alastair's ear, "she finds you."

And that she did. On his way home that night, Alastair had the uneasy feeling that he was being followed. Instinctively, he picked up his pace, hoping to lose whoever was trailing him. But she caught up to him, and fast.

"Why are you running, human? " Her voice was like velvet, slipping through his ears. "Were you not, in fact, looking for me?"

She stepped forward from the shadows, her alabaster skin shining in the moonlight. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her black hair rolled in waves around her cheeks and shoulders, her body slim, yet muscular. She appeared very much like the super models of his time, except with paler skin, and bright ruby red eyes.

"Lorelei," he gasped, not sure if the name ever truly left his lips.

Not long after his change, Alastair abandoned Lorelei. He could not live with himself or her lifestyle. He never wanted to be a monster, never wanted to be thrown into the world of demons. He had already learned so much about vampires before his change, but his contact with Lorelei gave him all the information about being a vampire that he would ever need to know. That was his gift, and his curse. After he was changed, Alastair learned that he could know everything another person knew, simply by touching them. Never their thoughts, and never their emotions, but their knowledge was instantly his. As time went on, he learned that this gift worked with books as well as did with people. So he took comfort in his human passion, using his knowledge to track down other "vegetarian" vampires. That is how he found Farrah and her coven.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Edward! How good of you to come," Alastair beamed, as Edward made his way into the elaborate study.<p>

"I see your collection has grown since we last met," Edward remarked, nodding to the overflowing bookshelves that lined the walls.

"Yes, yes indeed it has," Alastair boasted, a smile evident on his face and in his thoughts. He turned his back to Edward and resumed studying the papers sprawled across his desk. He motioned for his companion to join him.

There were scrolls upon scrolls, books upon books, articles upon articles, all overlapping one another on Alastair's desk. There were also newspaper clippings; headlines and photos, to which Edward's eyes were instantly drawn.

Edward's eyes grew wide as realization set in.

"What is this, Alastair?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Sorry for the cliffhanger! Wanted to get another chapter up before I went out tonight. I hope you all like Alastair, his one of my favorite characters in the story. _-SNO_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. But the plot is mine.**

** Caelestis Gem**

The photos and their corresponding headlines made Edward's stomach lurch. He recognized the vampires almost immediately, their faces etched in the back of his mind. Carlisle had shown him their photographs many years back, as he explained to Edward who they were and how they met. When Carlisle was still staying with them, the Volturi held these vampires in the upmost regard. They were considered some of their greatest allies. But now Edward was looking at their lifeless faces and something was wrong. Their once blood-red eyes, piercing and foreboding, were now eyes full of fear, a fine mix of blue, gray, and brown. These were human eyes; eyes that belonged to the living, not the undead.

Edward's words caught in his throat. He swallowed, trying to maintain some form of composure. He hoped his words would come out relatively indifferent. But to his chagrin, they came out shaky and uneven.

"Explain this to me Alastair. What happened to them?"

Alastair seemed to be smiling. Smiling. Like it was the most natural thing to be doing in response to his question.

"Well according to the autopsy reports conducted by the humans, COD for each of them was something relatively simple: blunt force trauma, suffocation, gun shot wound to the chest." He gently ran his fingers over the newspaper clippings and stopped over the photo of one vampire in particular.

"Take Dalek for example," he mused as he pulled the clipping out of the pile and handed it to Edward. "Someone strangled him to death. Dalek, who was gifted with telekinesis and never allowed an enemy within 50 feet of him. His specialty was ranged combat, and his telekinesis made him the perfect weapon offensively and defensively. And yet, someone got close enough to strangle him to death. Isn't that fascinating?"

Fascinating is not the word Edward would have chosen. He was on edge, and rather irritated by Alastair's lack of concern regarding the situation. Alastair must have noticed his anxiety, for he continued on with his explanation in a more serious tone.

"Let me explain something to you Edward. These vampires, including Dalek, were in fact human when they died. You may think I'm crazy, but I can prove it. I can _show_ you. However, I only know the how, not the why. That's where I was hoping you could help. But, I need you to have an open mind."

He paused here and made his way to one of the many bookshelves. He climbed up a couple steps of the sliding ladder and pulled out a very old and very heavy-looking book from one of the upper shelves. It seemed as if it would crumble in Alastair's marble hands, but he held it so affectionately that it made Edward wondered if this book held some sort of sentimental value to Alastair.

"I've scoured countless books, scrolls and tablets, searching for an explanation to the current conundrum we're facing. This isn't the first time, from what I've gathered, that a phenomenon like this has occurred."

Alastair laid the open book out on his desk, revealing the old calligraphy. While the handwriting was a little hard to decipher, the pictures drawn on the next page were revealing enough.

Edward had seen ancient depictions of vampires before, and some were always more exaggerated or exhaustive than others. But these drawings were different; the story they told was something he had never seen before. As Alastair flipped through the images, Edward's gaze followed along the pages; a village, or civilization, was plagued by a growing number of vampires. Men, women, and children alike all fell victim to the hunger of the newborns. Every now and then the vampires would turn some of the villagers, including the children, and their army would grow. As Alastair turned more pages, the history of two warriors emerged, the saviors of the people. They yielded some sort of gem, large and octagon in shape, but brilliant sapphire in color.

Intrigued, Edward leaned in closer to the book, brushing Alastair away from the desk. The gem, it seemed, scared the vampire army and it's leaders into hiding. But that did not deter the warriors. They sought out the vampires, traveling for days across barren lands until they reached their enemy's cavern. Together, with hands united and outstretched, they unleashed a bright, whispy aura from the gem.

The next few pages were almost impossible for Edward to believe wholeheartedly. The aura that escaped the gem blew straight for the army of vampires, invading their lungs and their skin. Slowly, and from what Edward could guess from the illustrations, painfully, the vampires lost their marble skin, their elongated fangs, and their blood-red eyes. They were changing back into humans.

_They were changing back into humans._

Edward eyes held their place on the ancient page, wide and unwavering. He could hear the excitement and anticipation in Alastair's thoughts, tugging at his attention. But he couldn't believe, couldn't comprehend.

Alastair, realizing that his friend might be in shock, offered up some words of comfort and encouragement.

"This is all very real Edward, I assure you. I have spent years - no - centuries, pursuing this legend, finding it's roots. The gem is real; it's powers are real. And now, after years of research, I come to find that it's here, right here - in England! "

Edward could hear Alastair speaking, could hear his thoughts invading his mind, but they weren't real. None of this was real.

"You're insane," was all he muster up in his current state. "This whole thing is insane."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I'm baaaaackkkkkk :) And I like this version of this chapter SO much better. It's how it was originally meant to be._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. But the plot is mine.**

**Lost, But not Yet Found**

Alastair stepped away from Edward at that moment, and in an attempt to hide his frustration, he ran his hand across his face, resting his fingers around his chin. He had expected some initial resistance from Edward, but not to this extent. His mouth twisted and flexed as he tried to quell his own eagerness. If he had enough patience to spend centuries looking for the gem and it's history, then he could exert a little more to convince his friend that he wasn't crazy, and that the gem was real.

He turned to face him then, a mild smile creeping across his face. It was always unnerving speaking with Edward, knowing he could read a person's thoughts. Alastair, who was used to being a step ahead of everyone else, found it amusing and slightly discomforting that he was always one step behind Edward.

"You might think I'm insane," he started, "and that may very well be the case. But what I'm telling is true. The gem is real. And it's power - that's real too." He placed his arm on Edward's shoulder, forcing him to look directly in his eyes, willing him to read his mind and find the answers that he needed.

* * *

><p>Edward knew the minute his eyes meant Alastair's that he was telling the truth. Well, at least what he believed to be the truth. It was too impossible to believe. Edward had spent years on his own, looking for a way to reverse his vampirism, to regain the humanity that he has lost. But nothing worked. Every hope, every possibility, every attempt was a dead end and a disappointment. And yet - here was Alastair, quite possibly the most brilliant and logical vampire Edward had ever met, believing in something so numinous. He couldn't allow himself to believe in such things; he wouldn't give himself that kind of hope again.<p>

When he finally spoke, his voice was sharp and shallow.

"What you're talking about is magic, Alastair. Surely you don't believe in something so absurd?"

"Absurd, you say?" Alastair countered, "Are you truly that closed-minded? How is it, that you have no problem accepting that there are vampires and lycans in this world, but you believe that there is nothing else? That our existence is the only one that defies the rules of God and bends the will of nature? Surely, you are not that sheltered, Edward. Truly, you must suspect that there are other forces out there, other anomalies such as ourselves?"

Edward was abashed. As much as he hated to admit it, Alastair had a very good point. How long had it been since he believed that humans were the only beings to inhabit the Earth? How long had he struggled to wrap his mind around the word "vampire" after Carlisle had changed him? How long after that for him to accept was he truly was? He thought back to when he first learned of the Quileutes and their shape-shifting abilities, and of the lycans and their own terrible curse. They were all things that at some point, Edward had believed to be simply folklore - nothing of real historical or practical value.

What if what Alastair had discovered was true? What if there really was a gem that could save him from his curse? That could restore what had been lost? The implications were overwhelming.

It was then that Edward's mind began to slowly piece together the facts that he had been presented. Vampires close to the Volturi were being killed all across Europe, including England. These vampires were killed by human methods. These vampires were humans when they died. Alastair had discovered the Caelestis gem. The gem turned vampires into humans. Alastair believed the gem was currently in England.

Suddenly, Edward became very aware. England? Vampires close to the Volturi? Just why exactly was Alastair telling him all this?

"Wait a minute," he accused, "you mean to tell me that someone is using this gem to humanize and kill loyal supporters of the Volturi? I'm not much of a conspiracy believer, but even if what you say about the gem is true, why would someone target them? What purpose would it serve?"

Alastair's smile was much too eager for the topic at hand, but he made quick work of explaining exactly why he had called Edward down here in the first place.

"That, my good friend, is exactly why I need your help. I told you I know the _how_ but not the _why_. Whoever has the gem is setting into motions a chain of events that I'm afraid I do not understand. You see..."

As he spoke his hand gestured to the last few pages of the ancient book they had been reading. Edward noted that the last few pages had been torn from the binding.

"I do not know how this story ends," Alastair continued. "Whoever has the gem is brilliant, far more brilliant than I, for they found it first. I do no know what happens once someone uses the gem; clearly it's nothing fatal because the user still lives to kill another vampire. But this killing spree that they're on does not bode well for us Edward. Without any warning or any threats, the Volturi are going to suspect those who have openly defied them. And when that is not sufficient, they will target those of us who to do believe in their "way" of living. It will be a dark day for those of us who cherish human life when the Volturi set their sights on us."

He paused to rub his temples, and his brow furrowed under stress. Walking back towards his desk, he brushed his fingers over the storybook, and then over the newspaper clippings and scrolls that cluttered the mahogany desktop.

"Help me find whoever is killing these vampires. Help me find the gem, Edward. Help me, before this turns into something much darker than it needs to be."

Edward hesitated before speaking, his mind racing with Alastair's confessions. He was asking a lot of Edward, and frankly he was going to need a lot more than Alastair's assurances before he risked his life to help me. He scanned his ally's mind, searching for something, anything to help set his own mind at ease. What he found though was something quite the opposite.

"You wish to use the gem on yourself!" Edward charged.

"Wouldn't you?" Alastair countered. "Tell me Edward, have you not sought to rid yourself of the monster inside of you? Would you not give anything to have back that simple, human life that was stolen from you?"

"I wouldn't risk a battle with the Volturi or putting my family in danger to do so," Edward replied, "I am not that selfish."

"Oh really?" Alastair questioned, "Have you not fallen in love with a human girl? Wouldn't you give anything, _anything_,to have a normal life with her?"

All of Edwards words somehow got lost on their way to his mouth. The air in the room suddenly felt very thick and heavy.

Bella.

Bella.

_Bella._

_A human life with Bella_.

All reason out the window, Edward lost himself in memories of her; of her scent, of her smile, of her eyes. He longed to be near her again, to watch the steady rise and fall of her breath as she slept. He thought of the package he received, the bright red letter burning like a warning sign that something was wrong. At that moment, nothing seemed more important than finding his way back to her. He didn't realize it was his own voice that he heard until the words had already left his lips.

"Alright. I'll help you find the gem. But first, I need you to find something, _someone_, for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Information Age<strong>

"Could you lighten up just a little bit? I promise you, you'll be fine!"

Alice tugged on the arm of the resistant Jasper, her eyes dashing between him and the swarm of human shoppers before them.

She had convinced Jasper to take her out shopping, though Jasper felt like she was really taking him somewhere - and not just anywhere, of course. They were in the heart of the downtown shopping area, where countless humans and their families packed themselves into streets and shops, hoping to catch a sale or a snack.

"It'll be good for you," she coaxed, "…good for us."

If Jasper was being honest with himself, he would admit that he had been more withdrawn lately. He had, over the past 3 years, come to terms with what had happened in Forks, the role he played in all of it, and the steps he needed to take to address his self-control. After months of practice, he could maintain his composure in situations like this – but that did not mean he particularly enjoyed brushing shoulders with what he had once considered "lunch."

It didn't help that the moment they landed in England, he was hit with an overwhelming sense of uneasiness. He couldn't put his finger on it, exactly, but the humans here were nervous, even on a subconscious level, as if they were anticipating something that they didn't even know was coming. It unnerved him that the feeling seemed to be coming from everywhere. He couldn't tell if they were truly feeling uneasy, or if he was just projecting his own emotions onto them.

Alice, sensing his discomfort, took it upon herself to try and "relax" him – hence the impromptu visit to downtown.

He couldn't help but say yes to her beautiful, smiling face. The same face that was looking at him now – expectantly.

"Anything for you, darlin.'"

That was all Alice needed to hear before guiding him through the sea of faces and into the most expensive looking store she could find.

* * *

><p>"Edward, I'm sorry! But I don't know what you expect me to do. I'm a researcher, not some private eye."<p>

"She didn't just vanish, Alastair. People don't just vanish."

Edward had thought that Alastair would be more than willing to help him search for Bella, especially since he had just agreed to help him search for the Caelestis gem. However, the brilliant minded vampire did not seem to share Edward's same enthusiasm, and was not happy about the idea of looking for a human while there were much larger issues at stake.

"We don't have the time or the resources to look for Bella now," Alastair explained, "because we have to focus on the gem! Besides, wouldn't you want to surprise Bella with your new found humanity if you ever did see her again?!"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to know. Can't you understand? I need to know what's happened to her…"

He was trying his best to compose himself, but the pit in his stomach was growing larger, and he refused to let the matter go.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you dumped her." Both men turned to face the silver-haired vampire striding into the study.

"Farrah," Alastair began, "must you be so rude?"

Farrah flipped her hair at her brother, turning her body completely around so she was facing Edward head-on.

"Oh please," she taunted, "there's no need to sugar coat things. If Edward was so damn worried about her, he shouldn't have left the little human in the first place."

Farrah's words were harsh. And even though they may have true, Edward had to choke back quite a bit of venom before he spoke again.

"I did not _dump_ her, Farrah. I did what I did to protect her. I left her, knowing that what I was doing would eventually lead to a better life for her. That's what you do for the people you love. You make sacrifices. "

_"Like I said…you dumped her."_

It was moments like this where Edward wished he couldn't read minds.

"Look, the way I see it, you boys need my help." She shuffled a few pages of Alastair's desk around and then hoisted herself up to sit cross-legged on the edge. "You're looking for the girl, and you're looking for the gem. I can get you both what you want, without having to lift more than a finger."

Farrah lifted her arm & quickly put her hand down the V of her shirt and removed a cell phone, winking suggestively at Edward as she did so. Within seconds, she was typing away on the smart phone's keyboard.

"Farrah, this is no time for games or texting. Take your phone and your attitude and remove yourself from my study."

Alastair's request fell on deaf ears as his sister continued to type away.

"Relax, Al. I'm not actually texting. God, haven't either of you heard of a thing called Google? Honestly, it's like you two are stuck in your old centuries."

Before either insulted vampire could reply, she held her phone out for both of them to see.

"See, there she is - right in the back. Forks High School Graduating class. All you had to do was type in her name, high school, and the year she graduated." She paused before adding, "Looks like she finished high school just fine without you."

Edward froze. Part of him wanted to rip the phone from Farrah's grasp. The other was too afraid to look – too scared to stare at the face of woman he hadn't seen in 3 years. In the end, his desire won out.

She was right. Bella was right there in the back row, exactly as he remembered her. _No doubt she was trying to blend in by hiding back there_, he thought. But there was no hiding her beauty – even in the back row, she seemed to bring the photo to life. She wasn't smiling, though. Edward wished she had been smiling.

"And, as for you, dear brother," Farrah mocked as she snatched the phone away from Edward, "I think you'll find your answers here."

A few more clicks of her keyboard, and she was holding up the screen again, this time, with a homepage for a club displayed.

"Nox?" Alastair questioned. "How on Earth is a night club going to help us find the Caelestis gem?"

"It's only the hottest night club in England right now. And all the reviews say that only the coolest people hit it up on Saturday nights."

The staggered look on her brother's face let her know that he wasn't following.

Sighing, she continued, "Vampires, Al, vampires. Apparently the owner is one of us and lets a select few into his VIP area on Saturdays for a 'snack.' With all that traffic, he's sure to have run into someone who's seen or heard something about your precious gem. Or at least the person whose been knocking off other vamps."

It could have been seconds, or minutes – Edward wasn't really sure. But eventually, Alastair's mind seemed to catch up with what his sister was saying. He watched as the eager researcher bounded across the room and placed a firm kiss on Farrah's forehead.

"Sister, you are brilliant! Come Edward, we must prepare at once! We have much to discuss before we depart. Who shall we question, what shall ask? What shall we do if aggressors approach us? So much, so so much to consider…."

He was already half-way up the steps and out of his study before Farrah called out to him.

"Al! Hun…It's Thursday…"

She shook her head, chuckling at her brother's incompetence. Before she headed up the stairs to follow him, she handed Edward her phone again.

_"Don't worry handsome, I'll get you into the VIP section."_

And with a wink, she was gone, leaving Edward alone to gather his thoughts. He stared down at the phone in his hand, the picture of Bella once again displayed on the screen.

So much had happened, so much was going to happen, and none of it mattered to him. All that mattered to him in that moment was that photo – Bella's photo. It had been so long since he'd seen her face; his memories of her did not live up to her actual beauty. But images he'd have of her for 3 years had been of her smiling. But this Bella – the Bella in this photo, looked positively miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – _Long time no see, followers! I can't promise frequent or scheduled updates, but I will do my best. -__**SNO**_


End file.
